1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage containers for containing beverages such as beer, soft drinks and the like and, more particularly, to beverage containers including an end closure formed with a pour opening normally covered with a cover panel, and a straw retained therein for outward popping movement through the pour opening when the cover panel is removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various beverage containers have already been in extended use, but prior beverage containers have had serious disadvantages such as lack of hygienic care resulting from the practice wherein drink containers have their pour opening sides directly placed on ground and wiped off with a dirt dustcloth before they are charged in an automatic vending machine.
One approach in eliminating such disadvantages has been to provide a container structure with a straw set therein as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 51-22031. The container structure comprises a cover panel, an upright straw fixed on the inner surface of the container, a first tube having its one end rotatably mounted to the cover panel and provided with a suction opening, and a second tube intersecting with the first tube and provided at its tip end with a sharpened opening portion so that the sharpened opening portion is fitted in the upper opening end of the straw when the second tube is rammed against the cover panel just above the straw to form a hole therein. However, such a conventional container structure requires some manipulations to rotate the first tube and ram the second tube against the cover panel upon drinking of the beverage contained in the container. Additionally, it requires a number of operations to manufacture beverage containers which results in high manufacture cost.